A Song Unlikely
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: H catches Speed listening to a song that he doesn’t usually listen to. (HS SLASH)


**A Song Unlikely**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: H catches Speed listening to a song that he doesn't usually listen to.

Disclaimer: Speed died right? So that says I don't own them. If I did own CSI: Miami, it would be cancelled due to the homosexual undertones.

Warning: SLASH. Deal with it.

A/N: I should stop listening to Japanese songs, especially love songs. But it was so tempting… So this is based on Utada Hikaru's First Love (Original Japanese Version).

**&&&**

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

-First Love by Utada Hikaru (translated)

**&&&**

He was used to hearing loud, nearly incomprehensible music from the lab that Speed would work in. After a complaint by someone (he forgot who), the younger CSI reverted to using headphones. To H, he preferred his CSIs to be able to hear but since Speed hated working in cemetery-muted conditions, he complied with the headphones. Even after that, he still could hear the pounding bass to Speed's music. But not today. The music was barely audible as if complying with the dead quiet surroundings. He wasn't sure how to react to that. Was something wrong? Thinking it was something minor, he tapped Speed on the shoulder. The younger CSI jumped, ripped the headphones off his head and searched for his MP3 player in his pocket.

"H!" he said, in a higher pitch than usual," Wha… What…" He took a breath and composed himself. "What is it?" H looked at him, studying his actions before pushing any thoughts formulating aside.

"Got anything for me?"

"Yeah… actually…" Speed said, sliding back to his usual self as he handed H a piece of paper. H listened to what the CSI said but at the back of his mind, he was still disturbed by Speed's actions.

**&&&**

Speed turned his bag inside out, searching for something when Eric came in. The look on his face was of an amused nature and Speed didn't like it.

"Lost a condom?" he quipped. Speed just glared at the Cuban before returning to his search.

"Damn! Where did it go?"

"Where did what go?" Eric asked, now curious.

"My MP3 player… I had it with me until a moment ago," Speed grumbled.

"Well, where was the last time you saw it?" Speed shot him a look.

"I've already backed my memory till yesterday night when I uploaded a song into it."

"Just one song?"

"Just one song."

"You listened to one song and repeated it over and over again?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Can we get back to my missing player?" The Cuban grinned.

"Where did you last put it?" Speed groaned.

**&&&**

"Tyler, I need you to do me a favor," H said as he stood in the AV lab. Tyler Jenson, the AV lab technician (and part time hacker, when it came to it), was used to Horatio asking him favors. It usually was a dodge from the law where H needs the evidence he had to be processed in a seedier fashion. But when Horatio handed him an MP3 player, Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion and questioning.

"Okay… not my average favor. What needs to be done?"

"Extract the song in here and burn it to a CD. I need it by tonight," H said. Tyler nodded before studying the player.

"This looks a lot like Speedle's…"

"Just do your job, Tyler."

**&&&**

He was about to give up searching for his player. It wasn't anywhere and if anyone found it, it would be gone by now. He just had to buy a new one. What he found strange was that it disappeared when he decided to listen to _that_ song to work. It could be just chaos theory but he wouldn't bet on that. He decided to head to the break room when he heard the familiar tune playing.

"Shit," he cursed, using his ears to track the music. As he headed a few directions, he could hear the lyrics to the song playing faintly.

_Ugoki-dasou__ to shite 'ru (about to start moving)_

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari (there's many things that I don't want to forget about)_

He turned to another right.

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsu__ mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara (you will always have your own place)_

He found himself at the edge of the stairs that lead to Horatio's office. He gulped. _Oh, of all people…_ He climbed up the steps and slowly opened Horatio's office door. He found the redhead looking through paperwork while a radio sat on his desk, playing the song Speed listened to during his lab time. He closed the door, hoping nobody else heard the song.

"H… I…" Before he could say anything, H tossed his MP3 player back at him. Speed gave him a look. "You took it?"

"I think this song was making you act strangely around me," H said. Speed unconsciously blushed and looked at the floor. "I really like the song, Speed. And I got from a source to the title of it." Speed was more interested in the floor than anything in the world. He heard the creaks of H getting up from his chair and Horatio's steps coming towards him. Horatio tilted his head to one side and looked at his now shy CSI.

"Speed? Is there something you wish to tell me?" As an impulse, Speed looked up, locking his soft brown eyes with Horatio's clear blue ones. The redhead had never seen Speed acting this way before. He blushed further, like those anime girls when confronted by the boy they like, only the blush wasn't as prominent. The action on the other hand…

"Speed? The song was marked,' my ode to Horatio Caine.' Unless there's another Horatio Caine you know…" Speed shook his head.

"I can't tell you, H."

"The song speaks for itself then," he said, pulling up the lyrics from his back pocket. "Speed…"

"Words I couldn't express better myself. Maybe I shouldn't have brought them to work…" he muttered, now looking at Horatio with the calm and collectiveness H knew was Tim Speedle. Without a second thought, H wrapped his arm around Speed's waist and pressed his lips against the younger CSI's. Speed was wide eyed in complete shock before he gave in to the kiss. When H slowly broke it off, Speed stared at his supervisor with shock and confusion.

"H?"

"I thought it was sweet that I'm your first love," H said, smiling.

"You're not… But you're the first guy…" Speed mumbled incoherently soon after due to his embarrassment. H smiled.

"And you picked a Japanese song to confuse me?"

"No, I picked it because I really didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you'd reject me. But you'll still be in my heart, H." H gave him a look.

"Well, now you know, Speed." The younger CSI cupped his chin and kissed him full on the lips.

"Really glad I did."

**&&&**

Fin

**&&&**


End file.
